Tu dueño
by titaternura
Summary: Shhh quieta, adivina quien soy  le susurre al oído    Al reconocer mi voz se calmo y pude ver por el espejo como su expresión de susto cambiaba por una sonrisa    No tengo idea ¿Quién podrá ser?... ¿podrías darme una pista?
1. Prologo

.

**ESTE ES EL PRIMER QUE SUBO SIN ESTAR TERMINDADO... QUE VA SI APENAS LLEVO SOLO EL PRIMER CAPI**

**BUENO A VER QUE TAL ME VA...**

**ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LEAN LOS DOS QUE ACABO DE SUBIR, EN TOTAL TRES CON ESTE**

**ESPERO COMENTEN **

**.**

**BYE ^^**

.

* * *

.

«Como puedo tener 23 años y perder el interés en todas las mujeres que conozco por una niña de 14»

«Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy el heredero de un imperio controlado por mi padre a la cabeza y mi hermano mayor a su derecha, estoy a punto de convertirme en licencia en administración de empresas»

«Todo iba normal hasta que un día que regresaba a casa fije mi mirada en el retrovisor y vi a una pelirosa con un cuerpo de infarto saliendo de la casa que hasta ese momento pensé que estaba desocupada, detuve en seco mi auto para verla mejor. Un increíble trasero y unas magnificas piernas enfundadas en una licra rosa pálido, sus pechos por el contrario eran pequeños, pero no me importo el tamaño de sus senos porque ese jugoso trasero recompensaba cualquier otra cosa»

«La seguí mirando fijamente hasta que al parecer sintió mi penetrante mirada y giro su rostro hacia mi, me sorprendí al ver que semejante cuerpo pertenecía a una niña, sus rasgos eran infantiles y delicados

Puse en marcha mi auto, no quería meterme en problemas…»

«Esa noche no pude dormir recordando su cuerpo, y en los días siguientes me asalto su recuerdo varias veces, y yo trataba de reprimirlo, es una niña no podía aunque no me lo estaba facilitando, cuando regresaba a casa la veía con shorts cortos que no lograban disimular sus curvas, blusas pegadas al cuerpo o cortas»

«Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su madre y era una mujer muy hermosa (de alguien tenia que salir la niña), era rubia con los ojos color miel y poseía un cuerpo voluptuoso y como era de esperarse mi madre empezó a socializar con ella hasta que se hicieron amigas »

**Sasuke ven, vamos a mi casa**_ ronroneo Karin a mi lado tratando de que me la llevara a la cama, estaba aburrido y habían cancelado dos de mis clases así que la seguí, cuando llegamos no tardo mucho en aventarme en la cama (literalmente) y comenzar a desvestirme

**Ponte en cuatro**_ le dije, la verdad no le quería ver la cara

«Me puse un condón y la penetre de una sola vez haciéndola gemir como una perra en celo, pero de repente me imagine la figura de la pelirosa y me excite tanto que creo que Karin no se despertaría hasta el día siguiente»

**Sasuke tengo que pedirte un favor**_ dijo mi adorada y tierna madre mientras cenábamos

«Con la mirada le di paso a que siguiera»

**Veras Tsunade me ha pedido un favor**

**La nueva vecina**_ la interrumpió mi padre

Mi madre asintió

**Pues veras, le comente que eras muy buen estudiante y me pidió que te dijera si podrías ayudar a su hija con algunas materias**

«Comencé a toser sin control, no me esperaba eso, nunca he hecho esas cosas entonces no entiendo como mi madre me pudo comprometer a algo así, cuando logre que la comida pasara por mi garganta continuo hablando»

**Dice que Sakura es muy inteligente pero se han mudado tantas veces que le cuesta acostumbrarse a la manera de enseñar de sus profesores, pensé que si estudiaba con alguien mas… digamos cercano tendría más confianza y podría captar mejor **

«Mi madre había dicho todo eso en pocos segundos, estaba sorprendido lo hizo tan rápido para que no interrumpiera y me negara»

**Que dices**_ me pregunto haciendo ojos de cachorro mojado

«Quien se puede resistir cuando tu madre hace eso o cuando tu padre te manda una mirada de advertencia»

"**Di que no y te voy a deshederar"**_ leí en sus ojos

«Típico, el gran moustro de los negocios no le negaba nada a su esposa»

**De acuerdo**_ acepte sin más remedio

«Mikoto no sabes en los aprietos que me estas metiendo…»


	2. Deseos hechos realidad

.

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde me encontraba frente a su puerta, mi madre había querido acompañarme, pero vamos ya no soy un niño de kinder para que me tengan que presentar

Cuando la señora Tsunade abrió la puerta se sorprendió al encontrarme solo

**Pensé que Mikoto también vendría**_ me comento con una sonrisa mientras pasábamos a la casa

**No era necesario que ella también viniera**_ me limite a responder

**Sakura, baja hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas**

Escuche ruido en la segunda planta y poco después por las escaleras apareció mi tormento, llevaba una camiseta roja ajustada y unos jeans que acentuaban su delicioso trasero y sus torneadas piernas

**Sakura, él es Sasuke Uchiha y te ayudara con las materias con las que tengas problemas**_ le dijo su madre

Al verme se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios que no supe descifrar

**Hola**_ me dijo con su dulce voz

Nos sentamos en la sala para que la pelirosa me explicara en que tenia problemas pero la verdad era que yo no ponía ni la mas mínima atención, lo que hacia era fijarme en el movimiento de sus labios cuando hablaba, en como subían y bajaban sus pequeños pechos al respirar y luego algo que me dejo con la boca abierta y muy acalorado… su mirada, en su mirada había un brillo de deseo inconfundible

Sonreí de lado mientras subíamos a su habitación, Sakura aparentaba ser una chica tierna pero mientras estuvimos en la sala supuestamente conversando me di cuenta de que era una coqueta

Le explique lo mejor que pude lo que recordaba del instituto, ella estaba a mi lado y sentía como buscaba constantemente el contacto físico con mi cuerpo, sus pequeños pechos contra mi brazo, sus caderas rozaban mis muslos, trataba de disimular la excitación que su cuerpo me provocaba, no se como pero resistí, termine de enseñarle y me despedí, ella me dio un beso casi en los labios como despedida, mi pene estuvo a punto de pararse, así que me fui a casa y entre a hurtadillas para darme una ducha fría que de poco me sirvió

.

.

**Por que estas de tan mal humor**_ me pregunto Itachi mientras íbamos en el ascensor hacia la oficina de papa

**Por nada**_ me limite a responder

**Te conozco demasiado bien para que ahora me digas esa mierda**_ me dijo muy tranquilo_ **déjame poner a trabajar mi cerebro**

**Es que tienes uno**_ solté un poco mas tranquilo

**Una mujer **_ soltó Itachi… que acaso lee la mente_ **y por tu estado creo que no te hace caso**

Lo mire con una ceja alzada

**Esta bien, la primera opción esta descartada lo que me lleva a que es mayor o esta casada o es mayor y esta casada**

Lo fulmine con la mirada

**Bueno creo que tampoco es eso**_ dijo pensativo pero luego me miro sorprendido_ **no me digas que te has acostado con alguien de la familia**

Le lance un puñetazo pero logro detenerlo por poco

**Deja de decir estupideces**_ le dije cuando ya habíamos llegado al piso de la oficina

**Uchiha-san los esta esperando**_ nos dijo la secretaria de papá

Ambos asentimos y entramos

**Llegan tarde**_ nos recibió mi padre

Ninguno de los dos respondió, tres minutos de retrazo no eran tarde así que esa era su forma de saludar

.

* * *

.

La siguiente semana fue una verdadera tortura, al parecer Sakura si estaba interesada en mí y por kamisama que no me daba un respiro, su ropa aunque no era vulgar hacia que su cuerpo resaltara más y eso me tenía con los nervios desechos

No podía hacer nada ella era una niña, muy bien dotada pero al fin y al cabo una niña, si hacia algo con ella me metería en muchos problemas

Cuando llegue a su casa lo hice mas temprano de lo normal, quería hablar con la señora Tsunade y decirle que no podía continuar pero cuando Sakura abrió la puerta lo hizo solo con una diminuta toalla cubriendo su cuerpo

**Sasuke-kun**_ me saludo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios

Vale, tal vez no era tan coqueta

**Necesito hablar con tu madre**_ le dijo de forma fría

**Pasa**_ me dijo haciéndose a un lado para que yo entrara

Con el cuerpo tenso logre pasar el umbral de la puerta

**Ella esta en casa de la señora Haruka copiando una receta**_ me dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio

Por kami, cada paso que daba era como un golpe en mi ingle… no pude evitar lanzarme a sostenerla cuando la vi resbalar por la alfombra de las escaleras

**G-gracias**_ murmuro la pelirosa cuando la hube estabilizado aunque ninguno de los dos estaba sopesando la idea de separarnos

Fue un impulso o no se que diablos pera la tome de las caderas y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo, ella no opuso resistencia mas bien parecía disfrutar la sensación, luego sintió mi miembro erecto aprisionado contra su trasero y dio un leve respingo ahí me di cuenta de mi error

**Debo irme**_ dije, me separe de ella y camine rápidamente a la puerta pero cuando abrí la puerta sentí las manos de Sakura anclarse en mi cara y hacerla girar hacia ella para besarme, fue un roce apenas pero aun puedo sentir la sensación en mis labios, se separo de mi y subió corriendo hacia su habitación y yo salí de su casa

.

Era definitivo esta locura debía terminar, no quise ser tan cobarde pero tuve que llamar a Tsunade por teléfono y decirle que debía estudiar para mis exámenes finales y no podría ayudar mas a Sakura

Con desilusión acepto

.

* * *

.

**Estas enamorado**_ continúo fastidiándome Itachi

**no**_ respondió sin ninguna emoción o expresión

**De acuerdo, me rindo no se me ocurre nada mas**

Sonreí orgulloso, ahora me dejaría en paz un buen tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera otra teoría

.

Al día siguiente me encontraba solo en casa, perfecto para ponerme a estudiar, ya estaba sentado en el escritorio de mi recamara con un montón de libros en cima cuando el maldito timbre interrumpió

.

La visión que tuve de frente no era nada sana, una lolita con el cabello rosa puesto parada en mi puerta

.

**Puedo pasar**_ me dijo con su dulce voz

**Adelante**_ respondí

**Veras yo…**_ comenzó a decir muy nerviosa entonces le propuse que nos sentáramos y le ofrecí un baso de agua

.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina me decía a mi mismo: cuantos años de cárcel por abusar de una menor, un pensamiento realista y muy fatalista a la vez, pero era mi manera de mantenerme a raya... aunque eso no duraría mucho si seguía viéndola con su uniforme escolar

.

**Tienes novia**_ me pregunto de repente

**No…**_ respondí simplemente_ **y tú**

**Salí con un chico hace tiempo pero me pareció muy infantil**_ dijo_ **se que le gusto a muchos chicos de mi instituto pero no me interesa ninguno**

Asentí comprendiendo por donde iba la cosa, a esta niña no le gustaban los niños, sonreí de lado si era un hombre lo que quería había conseguido uno

.

Estábamos sentados muy cerca en el sofá así que no se me hizo dificultoso tomarla por la barbilla y plantarle un verdadero beso.

Al principio la note titubeante, perfecto si se acobardaba era mejor que lo hiciera ahora mismo, pero no fue así, en cambio elevo sus manos y las enredo en mi cuello he introdujo su lengua en mi boca

.

Vaya si que va deprisa_ pensé, no tenia que cohibirme al parecer Sakura estaba decidida a llevar esto hasta las ultimas consecuencias

La tome por la cintura y la hice sentarse sobre de mi, su sexo quedo pegado a mi estomago por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, mis manos estaban ancladas en sus glúteos y como lo pensaba era muy suaves pero firmes a la vez.

Subí mis manos hasta sus caderas y comencé a moverla hacia delante y hacia atrás haciendo que su vagina se restregara contra mi miembro ya erecto

**Te gusta estar así**_ le pregunte rogando una respuesta positiva, si no era así me estaría trepando a las paredes no se por cuanto tiempo

**Si... desde ese día en la escalera**_ me respondió como en trance.

**¿Desde ese día en la escalera... que?**_ insistí susurrándole al oído

Debía asegurarme

**Desde ese día... he querido volver a sentir... ese** **cosquilleo...**

Definitivamente esa vez se excito y a juzgar por lo de "cosquilleo" esa fue la única palabra con que pudo describirlo

Escabullí mi mano por debajo de su blusa y subí el bracier para tocar sus senos, a penas eran perceptibles pero sus pequeños y rozados pezones estaban casi a punto de explotar, su excitación era demasiada evidente para dejarla pasar

Le quite la blusa y tome con mi boca el pequeño pecho mientras mi otra mano se escabullía hacia su intimidad, sus bragas estaban empapadas

**Quieres que te penetre**_ le pregunte mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

**Si…**_ gimió sonoramente, era claro que estaba disfrutándolo en grande

Mejor para mi, me levante aun con ella horcajadas sobre mi, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero aun así no se separo de mi, a pesar de ese delicioso cuerpo no pesaba casi nada así que no me fue difícil subirla hasta mi recamara

En ese momento mi moral se fue al diablo, mande a mi conciencia de paseo, me olvide que era una niña y comencé a desvestirme delante de ella hasta quedar completamente desnudo

Ella me miraba fijamente pero parecía que su cara estaba a punto de explotar por lo roja que estaba aunque en ningún momento desvió la mirada

Hice que se recostara sobre la cama y saque un preservativo de mi velador y comencé a ponérmelo rápidamente

**¿Tu crees que todo eso me entre?**

No sabía si reírme de su inocente pregunta o de la expresión de sorpresa que tenía su rostro, pero esta chica me había subido el ego mas de lo que ya lo tenía

**No te preocupes**_ dije poniéndome sobre ella_ **te alcanzara a la perfección**_ le susurre al oído

Mi mano se metió debajo de su falda y mis dedos estimulaban su clítoris, ella me besaba mas apasionadamente... ya era el momento.

Le levante la falda y me fui acomodando mejor sobre ella, separe sus piernas y le coloque la punta de mi pene en la entrada de su vagina, vi su dulce carita, en sus ojos había mezcla de miedo y sumisa aceptación, empuje suavemente mi pene hasta que su himen freno mi avance, ella no se quejaba solo se mordía los labios, empuje mas hasta que finalmente rompí lo que la hacia ser virgen, abrió la boca sorprendida por el primer impacto, seguí empujando lentamente hasta que conseguí entrar por completo

**Auuuu**_ gimió esta vez mas fuerte_ **no te muevas, por favor**_ me pidió con el rostro contraído por el dolor

**Solo relájate, ya pasara**_ le dije para tranquilizarla aunque ya me estaba muriendo por moverme

Ni modo, tuve que quedarme quito un buen rato pero todo quedo recompensado cuando comenzó a moverse despacio para que la penetrara, la bese exigentemente para distraerla y comenzar a moverme a mi rito

**Ahhhhh**_ gimió entre dolida y excitada

**Como te sientes**_ tuve el tacto de preguntar

**Muy bien auuu**_ trato de disimular ese ultima expresión de dolor pero era obvio que aun le dolía_ **no te detengas**_ me dijo hice ademán de detenerme_ **hazme mujer… quiero que tu lo hagas**

La contemple un momento, luego le sonreí

Me comencé a mover más bruscamente y ella pareció disfrutarlo

Mi ritmo iba en aumento, y el suyo también, ya parecía mas acostumbrada al intruso en su interior, ahora sus quejidos iban intercalados con pequeños y dulce gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, la besaba con mas pasión y ella me devolvía los besos entre jadeos, que placer que me daba verla así, era como lo había imaginado

Incremente mis embestidas sabiendo que ella estaba cerca a venirse, a sentir su primer orgasmo. Al ver como se contraían todos sus músculos, comprendí que ya lo había sentido por primera vez, yo estuve a punto de llegar también

Me sorprendió al ver que su boca abierta se iba cerrando, relajándose después del primer orgasmo de su vida, nunca antes había visto a alguien disfrutarlo tanto como lo hizo ella, eso estimulo mis sentidos haciendo que me viniera al sentir como sus labios vaginales latían en mi miembro aun dentro

Cuando mi pene abandono su vagina lo hizo acompañado de un hilo de sangre que mancho mis sabanas


	3. Una especie de relación

.

Mi miembro flácido aun estaba dentro de su vagina

.

**Ya vuelo**_ le dije saliendo de ella, tome el condón y lo retire de mi pene, camine hacia el baño, lo envolví en papel desechable y lo tire a la basura

**Sasuke que es esto**_ pregunto asustada desde la cama

.

Ya había visto la mancha de sangre

.

**Es normal**_ le dije mientras me echaba agua en la cara

**Pero…**_ replico nerviosa

La alcance en la cama y me eche sobre ella

**Ya te dije que es normal**_ solté un poco exasperado

**Perdón…**_ me dijo deprimida_ **al parecer no estuve bien**

Se aparto de mi y se levanto de la cama, al hacerlo me dejo ver su cuerpo de niña-mujer completamente desnudo, mientras se vestía parecía mas segura de si misma… mas mujer

**Espera**_ la llame y no se por que demonios lo hice_ **no estuviste mal, realmente lo he disfrutado**

Me sonrió y casi sentí que derritió mi helado corazón

**Siempre es así de increíble**_ me pregunto reuniéndose conmigo nuevamente en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios

Acaso era tan fácil de complacer

**Si es conmigo si**_ le respondíó con una media sonrisa mientras comenzaba a besarla nuevamente

**Ahora estas de buen humor, quien te entiende**_ seguía Itachi obsesionado por mi estado de animo_ **estas practicando zoofilia**_ me pregunto con una ceja alzada

Esta vez si conseguí golpearlo en el estomago

**Deja de decir estupideces, ni parece que fueras mi hermano**

**Hacerte la vida imposible es mi trabajo**_ dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

Estaba satisfecha la fantasía de tirarme a la niña que parecía mujer, se había cumplido así que ya podía concentrarme en lo que hacia

Desde ese día no habíamos vuelto a hablar, ella tenia que estudiar para pasar al siguiente año y yo debía hacerlo para terminar mi carrera

Hasta que un día me llamo por teléfono

**Por que no vienes a visitarme**_ me sugirió

**Con que pretexto te visitaría, tu madre sospecharía**

**No te preocupes, le he dicho que me gustaría tomar más clases para que no tener problemas en el colegio el próximo año… y que he hablado contigo y has aceptado**

Arqueé una ceja

**Y que te hizo pensar que yo aceptaría**

**Por que te gusto y tu a mi así que pensé que podríamos conocernos mejor**

Bueno lo de conocernos mejor era raro pero tenia razón en la parte de que me gustaba

.

Y así fue que durante todo el verano, una vez a la semana iba a su casa y manteníamos relaciones de la manera mas discreta para que su madre no se diera cuenta pero cuando venia a mi casa ahí si que podíamos disfrutar plenamente

No había posición que no hayamos experimentado ya, ni lugar.

La cama, el suelo, encima de la lavadora, en la encimera de la cocina, el baño en la ducha incluso aprendió a lamerme como si fuera una paleta

Pero ahora era hora de que regresara al instituto y seguramente algún puberto de convertiría en su novio, ya le había enseñado bien seguramente eso era lo que ella quería

Aunque había cambiado rápidamente de opinión cuando su madre salio dejándonos solos, tuvimos sexo salvaje (literalmente), Sakura por primera vez desde que empezamos esto no solo gemía si no que expresaba lo bien que lo estaba pasando, nunca pensé que el termino "rico" me fuera a gustar tanto

Así que decidí no ir contra la corriente y continuar con esta especie de relación que teníamos a ver hasta donde nos llevaba

.

* * *

.

Nuestra relación continuo así un tiempo, pero ya no era solo sexo, también se formo un buena amistad, era mi confidente, aunque no podía hablarle de otras chicas, se ponía celosa aunque no lo admitiera

**Así Sasuke… ahhhhh métemelo todo**_ gemía descontroladamente

Esta era la primera vez que lo hacíamos en un motel con espejos en los cuatro puntos cardinales del cuarto

**Te parece que fue una buena idea**_ ironice mientras la embestía repetidamente sin detenerme

Ella me sonrió, pude verlo en el espejo que teníamos de frente

Cada vez que la envestía sentía como sus paredes aprisionaban mi miembro, mis manos ancladas en sus nalgas hacían que fuera mas excitante el hecho que me estaba esperando para correste

**Ahhhh Sasuke ya no aguanto mas**_ gimió o mas bien suplico

**Que mal yo estoy que empiezo**_ le dije con una sonrisa de lado

**Ahhh no juegues así**_ me dijo mientras se incorporaba hasta dejar su espalda pegada a mi pecho, tomo mis manos y las puso sobre sus senos para que sintiera la dureza de sus pezones, debo admitir que ya se habían agrandado un poco mas

Levantamos la vista y ambos vimos nuestro reflejo en el espejo

.

Nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos y fue alucinante, Sakura comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos sobre las mías mientras la seguía penetrando, llevo mis manos hasta su intimidad y me hizo acariciar su clítoris, el delicioso gemido que lanzo hizo que yo me vaciara dentro de ella en ese mismo instante

.

* * *

.

Como era natural, al terminar el instituto e ir a la universidad, comenzó a frecuentar otra gente, nuevos amigos, no tuvo problemas en conseguir novio, si siendo niña era apetecible, ahora ya siendo mujer era deseable, sus formas seguían siendo esbeltas, se había desarrollado mas, pero no era exuberante, lo que tenia lo tenia bien, y bien firme.

Yo de manera similar me involucre más en la empresa y seguí con mi vida

A veces nos encontrábamos, salíamos, otras veces teníamos relaciones, como para recordar buenos momento, me llamaba cuando se peleaba o terminaba con algún novio, y claro yo la consolaba con mucho… placer

Comencé a salir con una chica, Hinata, digamos que me gustaba estar con ella, al parecer creo y debo admitir que me enamore de ella, decidí casarme y le propuse matrimonio

Le envié una invitación a Sakura, me llamo, y contrario a lo que imagine, me felicito... yo todavía pensaba que era la muchachita que se había encaprichado conmigo, que iba a ser un berrinche al enterarse, aunque ciertamente su voz no era del todo feliz, pero se alegraba por mi, ya tiene veinte años debe haber madurado

No hable con Sakura sino hasta un par de días antes de mi boda cuando se apareció en mi apartamento con una mirada triste

**Hola, que sorpresa**_ le dije detallando la enorme gabardina que traía puesta

Ella se encogió de hombros

**Pasa**_ le dije_ **dame tu gabardina para ponerla por ahí**

Su rostro me mostró una sonrisa de lado mientras se comenzaba a quitar la gabardina, cuando la abrió me quede pasmado al ver que no llevaba nada, absolutamente nada puesto debajo

**Como he escuchado que no tendrás despedida de soltero**_ me dijo sugerente

**Sakura…estoy a punto de casarme**_ le dije pensando en Hinata, era una buena chica no se merecía esto

Me beso pero no le devolví el beso

**Esta será la ultima vez**_ me dijo un poco triste

Era una locura pero tenía a la tentación personificada delante de mi y desnuda

Al diablo con… ya no recuerdo su nombre, al fin y al cabo no se enteraría

La detalle como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, estaba preciosa ahora era mucho mas alta, con los tacones de ocho centímetros que traía fácilmente alcanzaba mi estatura, sus pechos hace mucho que habían dejado de ser los de una niña ahora eran grandes y firmes… perfectos

Se acerco a mí y se puso de cuclillas frente a mí

**No lo hagas**_ le dije sabiendo que se preparaba para meter mi miembro en su boca_ **si esta es la ultima vez, hagámoslo bien**

Era nuestro ultimo encuentro y no quería que fuera solo pasional, sexual... deseaba conservar un recuerdo mas tierno de esa ultima vez, Sakura lo entendió muy bien porque comenzó a besarme con ternura

Estábamos en el comedor, Sakura estaba atrapada entre la gran pieza de madera y yo, sus pezones erectos estaba contra mi torso y en un instante me tenia como una roca, se subió a la mesa y me rodeo con sus esbeltas piernas, saque mi miembro del pantalón e inmediatamente la penetre, empujando para hundirme en ella profundamente

**Ahhh…si que bien ese siente**_ gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior

Sus pechos siguieron el ritmo de mis frenéticas embestidas

**Sakura…**_ jade ronco de excitación_ **me encanta estar contigo**_ solté no se de donde

**Sasuke, ahhhhhhh**

Estaba mas excitado que nunca, quería hundirme en ella y no salir nunca, la levante de la mesa y la envestí en el aire solo sostenida de mi cuerpo y yo con mis pies bien anclados en el suelo, Sakura subía y bajaba frenéticamente su cabello suelto se elevaba con el movimiento y por un momento pensé que sus ojos eran negros en vez de las preciosas gemas verdes que eran

El deseo la estaba matando de placer

Sus labios buscaban los míos y cuando los encontraba se podría decir que salían chispas de ellos. Acomode mis manos debajo de sus nalgas para que la penetración fuera mas profunda y por kamisama soy un genio en estas cosas

Era increíble que ninguno de los dos estuviera cansado, pero cuando por fin nos corrimos al mismo tiempo ambos nos servimos de ancla para no caer al suelo

Estábamos abrazados, no queríamos apartarnos el uno del otro pero al final lo tuvimos que hacer

**Creo que necesito una ducha**_ me dijo viendo mi cuerpo y el suyo después

Yo asentí

Un rato después yo también entre en el baño para lavarme la cara pero cuando vi su silueta difuminada por la puerta de cristal corrugado me volví a excitar

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, ella dio un brinco por el susto pero aun así sonrió

**Hola**_ me dijo enredando sus manos en mi cuello**_ lo hacemos otra vez**

**Eso pensaba hacer**_ le dije con una media sonrisa

No me dijo nada más, solo seguro y puso ambas manos sobre la pared, abriendo mucho las piernas para darme acceso a que la penetrara

**Ahhhh**_ gimió ella_ **me** **encanta cuando lo haces así**

**Y cuando lo hago así**_ dijo acariciando su clítoris mientras la penetraba

**¿No vas a extrañar esto?**_ me pregunto nostálgica

**Por supuesto que si**_ respondí

**Entonces porque…**

**Me quiero casar con…**

**Shhh**_ me callo_ **no quiero que hables de ella**

No me respondíó solo se limito a disfrutar hasta que volvimos a llegar al éxtasis al mismo tiempo

Nos recostamos en mi cama, ella sobre mí

Mi mente estaba llena de dudas, ¿que tal si no me casaba? No, no podía hacerlo, ya tenia treinta años y la vida de soltero no era eterna, era hora de formar una familia

Cuando me desperté Sakura ya no estaba en su lugar había un pedazo de papel

"**No se si pueda ir a tu boda, espero me comprendas, deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz en tu nueva vida" **

**Con cariño Sakura**

.

* * *

.

**Creo que en estos casos se dice felicidades**_ dijo Itachi tras de mi

Ya me había casado y la dulce Hinata estaba hablando con sus padre

**Supongo que yo debo decir que gracias**_ respondí muy serio para estar celebrando mi boda

**Crees que has hecho lo correcto cuando tienes tantos años acostándote con otra**

Lo mire estupefacto

**Como es que tu…**

**Lo supe desde siempre**_ me dijo_ **simplemente fingí no saberlo**

Baje la mirada avergonzado

**Te pudieron detener por enredarte con una menor**

**Lo se**_ murmure

**Era una niña en algún momento pudo haber quedado embarazada, supongo que aun era virgen**

Asentí con la mirada en el suelo

**Y sabiendo todo eso aun te casaste con Hinata**

Levante la mirada hacia él

**De que hablas**_ le pregunte

**Sasuke si fuiste capaz jugarte tanto por ella que haces aquí**

Lo medite, las palabras de Itachi tenían toda la razón pero ya no era solo yo si no también Hinata

**Ahora ya es muy tarde**_ dije_ **y además no se donde se ha ido Sakura**

Itachi asintió

**Lo siento**_ dijo caminando a "felicitar a Hinata"

.

* * *

.

**LAMENTO SI ESTA TODO PEGADO O HAY ERRORES PERO NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA EDITARLO**

**.**

**U.U EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL FINAL, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BYE  
**


	4. Una vida juntos

.

**HOLA, pues aqui les dejo el capitulo final,**

**les agradezco mucho sus comentario, aun no se si hacer un epilogo aunque la verdad les confieso **

**que no tengo idea de que poner en uno, tal vez con un poco de pasiencia ^-^u**

**.**

**graciasssssss**

Avigail-Natsumi

Akatsukihime

natsumi23

LEGNA

Sadness-doll

marijf22

Tathuhime

Uchiha Fans

Ani'FanKream

brendarockstar

Adi-chan Hyuga

minatostuki

bueno y a los que no dejaron comentarios pero leyeron la historia también

.

.**

* * *

**.

Un mes después de casarme mi padre me pidió que me encargara de la empresa que se encontraba en Estados Unidos, no lo pensé dos veces, tenía a Hinata y no sabia donde estaba Sakura así que tomamos el primer avión después de eso

.

**Sasuke-kun**_ gimió Hinata, era demasiado tímida para llamarme solo por mi nombre sin usar ningún sufijo

A pesar de ser tan hermosa no era lo mismo que con Sakura y eso me estaba empezando a carcomer las entrañas, con que pedazo de imbécil estará en estos momentos, quien será que la este penetrando en lugar de ser yo

**Que pasa**_ me pregunto Hinata, y era lógico me había detenido de repente cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar

**Nada…**_ me excuse comenzando a moverme nuevamente aunque solo lo hacia para satisfacerla a ella… yo ya no quería mas esa noche

.

* * *

.

**Vamos Sakura responde**

**¿Diga?...**

Colgué el teléfono, no me interesaba hablar con Tsunade

Que patético me había vuelto, parecía un estúpido adolescente

Toc toc

**Señor ha llegado la planilla**_ me anuncio mi secretaria tratando de llamar mi atención, era rubia y muy guapa pero…no era Sakura

**Gracias Ino**_ respondíó sin despegar mí vista del teléfono

**Puedo hacer algo mas por usted**_ me dijo sugerente

Eleve mi vista hacia ella y eso pareció alegrarla

**Ahora que lo dices**_ le dije haciendo de seña para que se acercara a mi

Ella no dudo en hacerlo

**Que quiere que haga**_ me pregunto casi encima mío

Tome el auricular del teléfono y se lo puse en las manos, volví a marcar el numero de la casa de Sakura

Ino me miraba como si estuviera loco

**Pregunta por Sakura**_ me limite a decir

**S-si, hola me podría comunicar con Sakura**_ dijo viéndome con una cara de enojo que hasta me dio miedo_ **solo dígale que la llamo una amiga, gracias señora**

**Donde esta**_ le pregunte impaciente

**Se ha ido de vacaciones a Okinawa**_ me dijo en un tono agrio

**Gracias Ino, puedes irte**_ repetí automáticamente como un robot

Ella se giro y salio de mi oficina sin decir palabra alguna, yo me quede pensativo, si estaba en Okinawa significaba que estaba en casa del imbécil de Shikamaru Nara, ese sabelotodo desde hace mucho tiempo que ronda a Sakura

.

Estrelle mi puño contra el escritorio, me sentía tan impotente, podía hacer que en unas pocas horas Sakura saliera de esa casa, podría llamar a alguien para que la sacara de ahí o simplemente la llamaría yo mismo y se lo pediría pero de que servia eso si estaba casado y a miles de kilómetros de ella

.

No pude hacer más que tragarme mi orgullo y dejar las cosas como estaban, regrese a mi casa junto a mi esposa y trate de seguir con mi vida

.

**Ah, ah, ah, ah señor Uchiha, así más rápido**_ gemía descontroladamente mi secretaria o amante, da igual

**Ino te puedes callar, estamos en la oficina**_ jade mientras ella cabalgaba sobre mí

**Es que no puedo**_ volvió a gemir_ **esto se siente tan bien**

La rubia tenia la blusa abierta y la falda subida hasta la cintura, las bragas habían salido volando quien sabe hasta donde y el sujetador estaba sobre sus pechos permitiéndome que los tomara entre mi boca y los lamiera

.

No podía negar que Ino era muy buena en lo que hacia pero aun después de estar con ella, con Hinata y con no se cuantas mas no me sentía satisfecho

.

* * *

.

Tiempo después…y con treinta y tres años ya, me encuentro en el avión que me regresara a Tokio, hacia casi dos meses que me divorcie de Hinata, no tenia caso, descubrió que le era infiel me perdono pero yo no pude hacerlo conmigo mismo, me estaba engañando, lo que en principio pensé que era amor ahora me daba cuenta que solo era cariño y muy tarde descubrí que era a Sakura a quien verdaderamente amaba

.

**Hijo, no sabes cuanto deseaba que regresaras**_ me recibió Mikoto, los años no pasaban por ella_ **lamento que tu matrimonio no funcionara**

**Fue lo mejor**_ dije_ **lo hubiéramos lamentado mas si Hinata y yo hubiéramos tenido hijos**

**Tienes razón**_ me dijo en un tono neutro

**Y dime**_ inquirí como quien no quiere la cosa_ **que ha pasado con Tsunade y su hija**

**Se mudaron de casa hace un par de años**_ me respondíó un poco triste pero después luego su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa_ **pero Tsunade y yo seguimos siendo muy buenas amigas y me ha invitado a la boda de Sakura, la recuerdas**

.

Me quede petrificado en mi lugar… Sakura se casaba justamente cuando yo me divorciaba

.

Que ironías tiene la vida

.

**Y con quien**_ le pregunte tratando de sonar normal

**Naruto Uzumaki es un buen chico y muy apuesto también**_ me respondíó

Yo apreté la servilleta entre mis manos

**Y quien es ese**_ pregunte mordaz

**Ha salido con Sakura-chan desde hace como ocho meses, Tsunade cree que es muy pronto pero Sakura ya es mayor de edad**

Me quede ido pensando en los estúpidos designios del destino, tal vez Sakura se había enamorado de él por eso apresuraba las cosas, la deje sola, no tenia derecho a reclamar nada

**Creo que le encantara que vayas a su boda, fuiste su profesor debe recordarte**

**Lo pensare**_ dije para terminar la conversación e irme al departamento que recién había comprado

.

Me sentí vació, estaba meditando si ir o no, aunque realmente no quería verla vestida de blanco

.

* * *

.

A última hora decidí ir

La boda se realizaba en una casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, llegue temprano solo habían pocos invitados y Tsunade que me reconoció al instante, me pregunto por mi madre y le respondí que mas tarde estaría aquí

.

La deja sola y comencé a caminar por ahí, todavía no podría ver a Sakura, seguramente se estaba poniendo su vestido

.

Rodee la casa y note que había un balcón, me llamo la atención que estuviera en la parte posterior de la casa así que me acerque mas y al hacerlo pude distinguir la silueta de Sakura entrando de regreso

Estaba ahí, era difícil que no reconociera su cuerpo

.

Trepe lo mas sigilosamente que pude por una reja de decoración cubierta de enredaderas, me dirigí a la puerta semiabierta y al hacerlo vi a una hermosa mujer en ropa interior; llevaba unas bragas blancas casi transparente con un liguero sujetado a ella del mismo color, un sostén a manera de corsé del mismo color que apenas podía contener sus deliciosos pechos... parecía salida de un catalogo de ropa intima

Con tan solo verla sentí como mi miembro se endurecía

.

Estaba frente al tocador maquillándose, yo la veía a través del espejo pero no lucia muy feliz, al menos no para ser el día de su boda, ¿estaría nerviosa?... el traje blanco de boda estaba sobre la cama

.

Se levanto de la silla y apoyo sus dos brazos en la tocador, solo segundos después bajo la cabeza como ¿meditando?

La miraba indecisa o tal vez solo eran los nervios

Mi cuerpo se movió solo y camine hacia ella, me sentía excitado con tan solo verla, me puse tras ella y con mi brazo izquierdo rodeo su cintura y mi mano derecha cubrió sus ojos, su espalda contra mi pecho, y en un acto reflejo mi brazo izquierdo jalo su cintura para acercarla mas a mi, consiguiendo volver a sentir como su firme trasero contra mi entrepierna

.

Sakura sorprendida al principio no hizo nada, pero luego reacciono y comenzó forcejear

**Shhh quieta, adivina quien soy**_ le susurre al oído

Al reconocer mi voz se calmo y pude ver por el espejo como su expresión de susto cambiaba por una sonrisa

**No tengo idea ¿Quién podrá ser?... ¿podrías darme una pista?**_ jugo

Sentir su cuerpo nuevamente, hizo que la sangre se me calentara automáticamente y sentí que esa respuesta era una invitación

Mi mente comenzó a procesar por la lujuria y entonces una idea no muy sana entro en mí

**Espera un momento...**_ le dije

Me separe un poco de ella y con la mano con la que tenia apretada su cintura abrí el cierre de mi pantalón, tome mi miembro y lo guié hasta su sexo, solamente tuve que apartar un poco las bragas y pude penetrarla de una sola estocada

.

**Recuerdas esto**_ le dije ahora con las dos manos en su cintura y ella inclinada

**Ahhh como olvidarlo**_ gimió

Sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar de todo mi cuerpo y al parecer a ella le paso lo mismo porque sentí como temblaba

**Sasuke…**_ gimió muy audiblemente, pensé que alguien aparecería y nos interrumpiría pero no fue así

**El mismo que viste y calza**_ le respondí bromeando

**Ahhh, Sasuke nunca imagine que vendrías**

**Quería verte**_ le respondí acelerando las embestidas

.

Nos sentíamos tan bien, era increíble estar nuevamente dentro de ella era como un sueño

.

Escuchamos pasos acercándose a la habitación

Toc, toc

**Sakura, cariño ¿te podrías apurar se va a hacer tarde?**_ dijo Tsunade tras la puerta

Sakura gimió levemente

**Estas bien**_ pregunto su madre

**Ah, si, si lo estoy**_ respondíó mas excitada que nerviosa_ **dame un momento ¿si?**

**Segura, me pareció escuchar un ruido, no necesitas ayuda**_ insistió su madre con ese sexto sentido maternal

Yo comencé a retroceder para sacar mi pene de ella pero Sakura no me lo permitió

**No mama, estoy bien, no te preocupes**_ y mirándome por el espejo con una sonrisa dijo_ **estoy muyyy bien...**

Instintivamente me reí, cuando escuche que los pasos de Tsunade alejándose decidí que era mejor dejar las cosas así, entonces intente salir de ella nuevamente

**No, aun no..._** me dijo apurada_ **solo quédate así un rato mas...**

**¿Por que?**_ le pregunte con curiosidad

**Ummm olvidaba lo rico que siente... tenerte dentro de mi, así...**

**Así como**_ insistí divertido

**Llenándome toda…**

**¿Como?... ¿así?_** pregunte excitado por esa inusual respuesta

Ella asintió con la vista nublada

.

Retrocedí un poco y nuevamente la penetre repetidamente

Ella se mordía los labios para no gemir tan fuerte

Era magnifico tenerla sujetada por su pequeña cintura, y ver como su trasero iba y venia, como mi pene desaparecía entre sus piernas y todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada penetración, con cada contacto con mi pene

.

**Ahh, así, mas duro**_ me pidió y yo se lo di

Ver como mis movimientos la inundaban de placer me excito mas, ella arqueaba la espalda, separaba mas las piernas, y ella misma apartaba sus bragas... buscando la forma en que la penetración fuera mas profunda

.

Sise excitado, la hice girarse y ahora quedamos frente a frente, la bese con desesperación y sus labios se me hicieron como agua en el desierto, tome una de sus piernas y la eleve lo mas que pude mientras ella me devoraba con los ojos

.

**Ahhhh, así**_ gimió sosteniendo mi mirada_ **no has cambiado casi nada**_ dijo jadeante

**Tu si**_ le respondí mordiendo su labio tan fuertemente que pensé que le dejaría una marca_ **discúlpame**_ le dije al recordar que se iba a casar en pocos minutos

**No te disculpes**_ me dijo besándome_ **me encanta todo lo que me haces**

La subí haciendo que enredara sus dos piernas en mi cintura

**Que bien se siente**_ me dijo con los ojos cristalinos

La bese, esta vez con ternura, una idea acababa de socavar en mi mente aunque la pospuse al sentir como Sakura llegaba a su orgasmo muy seguida de mi

No me aparte deje que mi semen la llenara por completo

.

Camine hasta la cama y muy suavemente la deposite en ella, Sakura me jalo para que me recostara sobre ella

.

**Te extrañe**_ murmuro cansada

**Me estabas esperando ¿no es cierto?**_ le dije como broma

**Si... esperaba que vinieras a rescatar**_ me respondió con dulzura dejándome perplejo y con los ojos muy abiertos

**¿Como?**_ pregunte aun estupefacto_ **pero si te vas a casar... o es que... acaso no lo quieres**

**Si lo quiero... pero no lo amo... no lo amo como... como te amo a ti**_ me confeso

.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de amor y yo estaba más que sorprendido, en mi interior sentí una felicidad única

**Yo también te amo**_ le dije viéndola embelesado

**Llévame contigo**_ me dijo_ **vámonos de aquí y comencemos una nueva vida…juntos**

Solo un segundo me basto para levantarme de la cama y tenderle la mano

**Que esperamos entonces**_ le dije, ella sonrió con alegría y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que seguramente iba a usar cuando terminara la ceremonia

.

Era una locura, pero nos dejamos llevar por el momento, nos escabullimos por donde yo había entrado y desaparecimos de Tokio por un tiempo, no huyendo simplemente esperamos a que las cosas se calmaran un poco

.

Se armo un gran alboroto y lo siento por Naruto Uzumaki pero Sakura era mía, yo era su dueño, así esta predestinado y quien era yo para cambiar los designios de Kamisama.

.

Fin


End file.
